The Ace
by Werewolf
Summary: After Remy almost dies to save Rogue, can he recover?*CHAPTER THREE*
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: WAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Remy's dying!  
  
The Ace Part One: The Loss of life and Gain of Love  
  
Remy lied in the med Lab. Several machines were hooked up to him, monitoring his heart rate and other health issues. The room was quiet. Nothing made a sound except the slow breathing of Remy and the beeping of the heart monitor.  
  
Remy was in a dark place. It scared him. He wanted to leave. To find out if Rogue was okay. To see if his plan worked. To live. He pounded on the dark walls.  
  
" Let me out! Ah want to leave! Let me OUUUUUUTTTTTT!"  
  
Rogue walked into the med lab, where Beast was working over time trying to help Remy.  
  
" How is he?" She said in a weak voice. Beast sighed.  
  
" He's alive, but just barely." Rogue lets out a small squeak.  
  
" This just figures. I finally like somebody who might like me back and they go and die! Why did you have to go and die, Remy?" She sits down in a chair and starts crying. Beast walks over to her.  
  
" I've done as much as I can. His life is in his own hands now."  
  
" If he is alive enough to use them." Rogue says between sobs.  
  
Remy pulled his coat tight around him. The place he was trapped in, had suddenly become very cold. He shivered and lied down.  
  
" Why don't Ah just die. Get it over with." He then heard sobs. It was very faint, but he recognized Rogue's voice mingled with it.  
  
" Rogue! Rogue! It's me! Remy!" He shouted as the darkness opened up and pulled him down deeper.  
  
" ROOOOGGGGGUUUEEEE!" He yelled as he was pulled down.  
  
Rogue shrieked as the heart monitor stopped giving steady beeps. After about a minute it would give one or two. After about ten minutes it stopped beeping altogether. Rogue screamed and she ran over to Remy.  
  
" No, Remy! Come back! Remy! Don't go!" She kissed him on the lips and cried some more.  
  
The darkness was like quicksand. It pulled him down. The only thing above it was the top of his head and his eyes. Suddenly there was a blinding flash. Rogue appeared. Was she coming to say goodbye? No. She held out her hand and used his power. The darkness disappeared and Remy slowly came back. His eyes fluttered open for a brief moment as he saw Rogue kissing him. A grin settled on his face and he went into a light sleep.  
  
Rogue gasped as the heart monitor started beeping again. She looked at Remy he was asleep and grinning. She grinned back.  
  
" Welcome back, Remy." 


	2. Punishments...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.  
  
Punishments  
  
In a few days, Remy had recovered. Not completely, but he was alive and almost well. Unfortunately, he had lost the use of his legs. He was confined to a wheelchair. Just dressing himself was a challenge.  
  
" Don't know how da Prof. Does it." Remy said as he wheeled himself into the kitchen.  
  
" Mornin', Gumbo." Said Logan's gruff voice. Logan seemed to be enjoying the fact that Remy could no longer do things he used to. One of them, being stealing. He was being rather hard on Remy.  
  
" Can ya get me a glass, Gumbo?" Remy looked at the shelf where the glasses were held. It was quite high up and there was no way he could reach it without his legs. Remy gave Logan a dark look and helped himself to a waffle on the table.  
  
" Hello, Remy." Said the Rogue as she entered the room." " Can you move your legs? Beast said your legs might work again after some time." Remy tried and shook his head.  
  
" Non." He said sadly. He took a bite out of his waffle. " `Ow are you,Cher?"  
  
" Ah'm fine." She replied.  
  
" You still owe me that glass, Gumbo." Logan said as he read a newspaper.  
  
" What?! There is no way he could reach that. Logan! You are so mean!" She grabbed Logan's newspaper and rolled it up. She whacked him with it and then walked out of the room. Logan grinned and unrolled the newspaper.  
  
" You got your little girlfriend protecting ya now." Remy grinned back and wheeled himself out of the room. He gulped as he stared up at the stairs he had to somehow climb. The elevator was broken. He groaned and started to try and get the wheelchair upstairs.  
  
2 hours later....  
  
Remy cursed under his breath and reminded himself never to hurt his legs again. He slowly wheeled himself down the hall when Kurt, Kitty, and Evan came dashing down the hall.  
  
" Hi, Remy!" Kitty shouted as she ran by. Remy smiled and wheeled himself to his room. Once he was inside, he closed the door and tried to walk. He pulled himself from his wheelchair and balanced himself on his legs. He collapsed on the floor. He tried this several more times and always got the same result. It seemed that Remy would never walk again. 


	3. The Danger Room

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.  
  
Author's Note: I'm back. Will Remy get healed? You'll have to read. This is just another story in my series of Remy stories.  
  
  
  
1 The Ace  
  
  
  
  
  
Sleep is good. Very good.  
  
" Wake up! C'mon! You sleep like the dead!" Remy woke and found his head on a table over what appeared to be a paper now covered in drool.  
  
" W-what?" He mumbled as he lifted his head.  
  
" Ah! You drooled all over my math homework!" Kitty screamed. She grabbed Remy's wheelchair and pushed it. The wheelchair took off down the hall. Remy heard Kitty shrieking something about having to do her homework all over again before he was stopped suddenly.  
  
" There is already a rule about not running in the halls. Do I have to make one about not speeding?" Said Beast as he eased the wheelchair backwards.  
  
" Sorry." Remy said as he wheeled himself to the front door. " Ah'll take mah speedin' outside den." Remy grinned as he wheeled himself outside onto the lawn. A fireball nearly missed his head. A girl with long brown hair came running over.  
  
" Sorry, Remy." She said.  
  
" It's okay, Amara." Remy grinned at her and wheeled himself to the shade of a tree. He took some cards out of pocket and began to shuffle them. A bird flew down from the tree and landed on Remy's leg.  
  
" Wish you was a magical bird. Whateva you touch gets better." Remy said as the bird pecked at his leg. Remy pulled a crumb from his pocket and gave it to the bird. It took the crumb, chirped and took off into the air. Remy watched it.  
  
" Enjoy life, little bird." He whispered as he wheeled himself back inside.  
  
@ @ @  
  
" Remy! There ya are. The Prof wants ta see ya." Logan said as he passed Remy in the hall. " Hank also fixed the elevator." Remy rolled his eyes. He knew what was coming. Xavier was going to ask about Sinister. Remy turned around and went into the Professor's office.  
  
' Two crippled in da same room. Dis is nice.' Remy thought to himself.  
  
" Hello Remy. How are you today?" The Professor asked.  
  
" Fine. 'Cept da fact dat Ah can't walk." Remy replied. Xavier chuckled.  
  
" Well I'm glad you're feeling better. Anyway on to the point. I wantede to ask you some questions about the man who kidnapped you." Remy couldn't help but smile. He should join a gypsy group and have a crystal ball. Remy LeBeau: Future teller.  
  
" Ah'm sorry Professor, but all Ah let myself tell you anyt'in 'cept he isn't da type of person ya want to trust."  
  
" But.." The Professor began.  
  
" Non, Professor. Maybe someday Ah'll be ready to tell ya the whole truth, but right now isn't the greatest time. Ah've made too many friends here. Ah can't lose dem 'cause of my past." (AN: Let me explain something here. I'm following the storyline of the Morlock Stuff and Remy feeling responsible for that and everything. Just so you understand.) The Professor closed his eyes as if he were thinking. Remy turned around and wheeled himself out of the room. He wheeled himself into the elevator.  
  
" Okay. Lessee out dis machine works." Remy pressed a random button and the elevator sped downwards. It opened to what appeared to be a metal hallway. Remy raised an eyebrow and moved forwards. He found himself at the door of the Danger Room.  
  
" What's da harm?" Remy said to himself. Nothing would be on. Maybe he could try to walk in there. There certainly was a lot of space. He punched in the code and the door opened. He wheeled himself to the middle of the room and lifted himself from the chair. He balanced for a brief moment and then fell on the ground.  
  
He tried this several more times until a humming caught his attention. Remy looked up. Nobody was there. He went back to trying to walk when a large robot arm came out of the wall and started spraying out fire. Remy jumped down onto the ground as a wave of fire barely missed him.  
  
" What da?!" Remy exclaimed as another arm came out and started spraying out electricity. Remy looked up at the control tower and saw that nobody was in it.  
  
" What's going on?!" Remy yelled as he grabbed his wheelchair and tried to drag it to the door. Suddenly something that felt like a million needles struck his legs. The electric arm had struck Remy's legs. More arms were gathering around him. Without thinking leapt onto his legs and made a break for the door. It wasn't until he was outside of the Danger Room and flying up the stairs, that he realized he was using his legs.  
  
" Well, dat went well." As he walked down the hall. He walked into his room staring at his legs. His pants had tears in them and were smoking slightly. Remy changed into clean paants and stuffed the burnt ones under his bed. Remy walked around his room and shrugged. Maybe his luck was turning up after all.  
  
AN: This is not the end. A surprise ending is coming! 


	4. Cheerleaders, Homework, and Bullies

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men. If I did, I would put Gambit in evolution. *sigh* Anyway, enjoy…  
  
means mental talking.  
  
' ' means thinking.  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Cheerleaders, Homework, and Bullies  
  
  
  
  
  
Remy's odd recovery had put the whole mansion into a much happier mood. Remy had taken advantage of this and stolen all of Scott's clothes. Nobody had realized yet that Scott's closet was empty and Remy had started to build a new closet in his room.  
  
Remy, can you please come to my office? Xavier said. Remy shrugged and jumped off of his bed and started to walk down the hall. His normal catlike grace was back, now that he could walk. He passed Jubilee in the hall. He smiled at her and continued on his way. He was about to knock on Xavier's door when Xavier said,  
  
" Come in!" Remy shuddered.  
  
" Ah wish he wouldn't do dat." He mumbled as he walked into the room.  
  
" Hello, Remy. Please take a seat." Xavier said as he motioned to a chair. Remy sat down. " I called you here because I feel it is time for you to start school." Remy's head jerked in Xavier's direction.  
  
" Um, Professor. Ah stopped school a little while ago. Ah might not be on de same level as anyone else." Xavier took a sip of water from a glass on his desk.  
  
" How long ago?" Remy coughed nervously.  
  
" Um, fifth grade." He said quietly. Xavier spit out his water.  
  
"Fifth grade?!" He gasped.  
  
" Ah can try goin' to highschool wit' de others. It won' bother me." Xavier rubbed his temples.  
  
" What you're asking to do is skip five grades." Remy nodded. Xavier sighed. " Very well. Only a trial period though. If all does not go well, then I will have to home-school you, I guess." Remy's insides froze at the thought of being stuck inside with Xavier all day.  
  
" Ah'll do my best, Prof. No problems dere." Remy got up from the chair and walked out of the room. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He saw Logan there, reading a newspaper. With a grin on his face, Remy got a glass from the cupboard and stared at Logan. After a few moments, Logan put his newspaper down and growled at Remy.  
  
" What do you want?" Logan said, sounding annoyed. Remy tossed the glass at Logan.  
  
" Ah owed you dat."(AN: See last chapter) Logan chuckled.  
  
" I can see why Rogue likes you." Remy shrugged and took a pot out of the cupboard. He put it on the stove and took other things out of the fridge. He filled the pot with hot water and started putting the things he had taken out, into the pot.  
  
" What are you makin'?" Logan said, still watching Remy.  
  
" Makin' a good old fashioned Cajun gumbo." Remy said without looking up.  
  
" Scott and Jean are the only students allowed to use the stove. Last time someone else used it, we ended up with the counter on fire." Logan stated as he got up and turned the stove off. Remy turned the stove back on.  
  
" Ah've done dis before. Ah know what Ah'm doin'." Remy said, his eyes burning.  
  
" Well, Ah'll still don't trust ya with it." Logan said as he turned of the stove.  
  
" When are you goin' ta trust me, eh Wolverine?" Remy said in an angry tone. Logan shoved the pot into the sink.  
  
" Don't know. That could take years," He paused for a moment and then added, "…Gumbo." Remy kept a straight face.  
  
" We'll see, Mon Ami. We'll see." He muttered as he walked out of the room. He had some planning to do. School started to tomorrow and everything had to be ready before then.  
  
@ @ @  
  
  
  
Logan opened the door to his room. Suddenly a bucket of greenish muck fell down on his head.  
  
" What the-?" He shouted. He tried to wipe the muck out of his eyes as he blindly walked forward. He stepped on a doll that was carefully placed so that it should not be moved. The doll, however, did move. Down came a another bucket. A large one full of tar. Then a pole came flying out of Logan's closet and pushed him backwards. He fell into a pile of white feathers. He got up and then stepped on a skateboard, which rolled out into the hall. The skateboard went rolling out into the kitchen where the entire X-men team was eating breakfast. Everyone had food halfway to their mouths as they watched a tarred and feathered Logan fall to the ground. Suddeny, from on top of the fridge, a can of birdseed fell down and stuck to Logan's tar. Storm had opened the window that morning. Several birds flew into the window and started to eat the birdseed that was stuck to Logan. Everyone was staring at Logan, with their mouths hanging open. Remy sat at the end of the table, a small satisfied smile on his face. Logan got to his feet.  
  
" GUMBO!" He roared. " YOU DID THIS! DIDN'T YOU?" Suddenly the entire table except for Remy and Xavier burst into laughter. Logan unleashed his claws and ran after Remy. Remy jumped out the open window. Logan went after him. Soon, the whole table was running after Logan who was running after Remy who was climbing up a tree, several charged cards in his hands. Logan jumped on the tree and grabbed Remy's leg.  
  
" Why did you tar me?!" Logan shouted.  
  
" Let's just call it revenge for the glass crack(AN: See last chapter), Mon Ami." Remy said as he pulled his leg from Logan's grasp. Logan grabbed onto Remy's other leg and pulled him down at the trunk. He unleashed his claws and held them close to Remy's face.  
  
" Just go to school. Let your teachers deal with you." Logan hissed as he released Remy. Remy grinned and started to walk back inside. Several students were staring at him. Remy just grinned at them and walked inside. He picked up his back-pack, slung it over his shoulder, and then slipped on his sunglasses. Logan walked into the kitchen and mumbled something about using the shower for several hours.  
  
" So, let's see how high school is." Remy said as he walked out to the garage.  
  
" Hey, Scott! Ah'm borrowin' your car." Remy shouted. There was the sound of an engine starting and Remy took off in Scott's sports car.  
  
  
  
@ @ @  
  
  
  
Remy walked down the halls of Bayville High. Already, several girls seemed to be following him and giggling quite loudly. Remy, however acted as if this kind of thing happened all the time.(AN: Which it probably did.) He got to his locker and put in his combination. He looked at the gathering crowd of girls. They all turned crimson and scattered. Remy put his books in his locker and was about to close the door when Scott walked over, huffing and puffing.  
  
" Remy!*huff* We had to walk*puff* to school. *Huff* Do you know how far that is?" Scott gasped.  
  
" Pretty far, Mon Ami. Ya should've taken a car." Scott was about to say something when the bell rang.  
  
" Dat's my class. Gotta go." Remy grabbed his books and walked off down the hall.  
  
Remy entered the classroom. English was his first class.  
  
" Excuse me. You are late Mr.???" The teacher began.  
  
" LeBeau." Remy stated.  
  
" Yes. Please take a seat." Remy sauntered over to a desk in the back of the class. The teacher took out a long stick and smacked the chalkboard with it.  
  
" Who here, can tell me the verb in this sentence?" Remy wasn't listening. He was playing a game of solitare. It went like this all morning. Remy soon found himself at his locker getting his lunch. Once again, Scott tried to talk to him, but Remy found a way out. Remy took a seat at a table next to Rogue. Ororo had insisted on packing Remy's lunch. Remy had told her he had enough money to buy lunch, but Ororo would not hear another word. Remy found he had a lettuce sandwhich, milk, an apple, and a sugar cookie. Remy put his head on the table.  
  
" Ah'm goin' to starve." He muttered.  
  
@ @ @  
  
  
  
Remy did his homework for his other classes in his last period. Fortunatly, he had a nice science teacher who did not assign homework.  
  
The days went by. Same as always. Remy found himself bored. Always the same thing. October rolled around and Remy found himself asked by almost all the girls, to go to the Halloween dance. Remy had his eye on Rogue. He walked over to her and got down on one knee.  
  
" Rogue, cher. Will ya go to the dance wit' me?" Remy expected her to say no, but instead a quiet "yes" came out of Rogue's mouth. He smiled and walked down the hall.  
  
  
  
@ @ @  
  
He grinned. Remy LeBeau could not get away that easily. LeBeau would be his. He would get him at the dance….  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
